


When Two Very Stubborn People With Opposing Opinions Meet

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Anger, Discrimination, Drabble, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: Jack Bright has been making an in-field research about an SCP that makes other SCPs gravitate towards it.Max Lombardi was supposed to take the skip and the research thus far about it from the researching sciencist to the nearest Site.





	When Two Very Stubborn People With Opposing Opinions Meet

He was supposed to meet up with a sciencist disguising himself as a civil in this city that is suspected to be under an anomaly.

He kind of respected that for once one of these egg-heads risks their life in field work instead of just sitting in the secure lab.

Who came up to him was an asian 40-ish year old male. He wore pretty usual clothes - a white shirt, jeans, black trainers...

Except one thing stood out - an amulet made up of various crystals, the most notable being a big red one in the middle. SCP-963.

Lombardi pretty much knew a skip's a skip when he has seen one. This here, was certainly a skip.

"963. I knew they wouldn't actually send human sciencists."

\--- 

There were only a few things that truly offended Bright when said to him. Unfortunately, calling him 'SCP-963' was one of them.

"I am Doctor Jack Bright." he responded slowly but with a threatning tone. "This" he said as he pointed at the amulet. "is SCP-963. Confuse them and you might just as well be it's next victim."

"I have no idea why they let you work here." the agent continued, but was cut off.

"In case you didn't know, I was working for the Foundation well before you were even born. I have more experiance, a higher rank and in addition I'm unfirtunately tied to 963." Jack said sternly.

"No. Jack Bright died in 3rd March of '58." the bitchy field agent replied.

"Yeah? One more sentance like that and you'll die in 14th September 2020." Bright hissed.

When there was no response, Bright just threw the notes and a cage with an SCP.

"Glad to know that discrimination is what you get when you risk your life for the Foundation." he finished and walked off, back to his cover-up house.

Stupid field agents, calling him an SCP. Fuck them all, he'll dance on their fucking graves once they die.

\---

The last sentance from this thing really caught his attention. 'Discrimination is what you get when you risk your life'.

But that made no sense. The thing was immortal, he could not possibly risk his life.

He picked up the cage first. The skip inside was a furry ball with a mouth and fangs in it. Truly life-threatning.

He picked up the notes and started walking back to the car, which was waiting for him to drive him back into the nearest Foundation Site so that he can give these notes to the egg-heads there.

Then, at one moment, curiosity took better of him. What the fuck did this skip-man mean by 'risk his life'?

He started speed-reading the notes. First thing that caught his attention was that in the containment procedures it said 'Keep it away from other SCPs.'

Then the second thing made him stop. 'The creature can absorb other SCPs anomalies and use them themselves.'

Max Lombardi just gained a tid-bit more respect for 963- or Jack. Whatever it preffered.


End file.
